Fred Flintstone
Frederick Joseph '"'Fred" Flintstone, once known as Fred W. Flintstone, is the main character of The Flintstones, as well as the handsome husband of Wilma and father of Pebbles. He is best friends with Barney Rubble, his next-door neighbor. Fred lives in the fictional prehistoric town of Bedrock, at 345 Cave Stone Road (in some episodes, 1313 Cobblestone Way or 222 Rocky Way), an anachronistic world where dinosaurs coexist with modernized barefoot cavemen and the cavemen enjoy "primitive" versions of modern conveniences such as telephones, automobiles, and washing machines. Fred Flintstone's catchphrase is "Yabba-Dabba-Doo!", which is also heard at the beginning of the theme song and the film. Fred has since appeared in various other cartoon spin-offs, live action adaptations and commercials. Background 'Personality' in The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas.]] Fred's personality was based on that of Ralph Kramden of the 1950s television series The Honeymooners and Chester A. Riley from The Life of Riley. Thus, much like Ralph, Fred tends to be loud-mouthed, offensive, and constantly scheming ways to improve his family's working class lot in life, often with unintended results. Archie Bunker of All in the Family & Archie Bunker's Place and George Jefferson of The Jeffersons also have similar personalities based on Fred Flintstone. Due to his impulsive, aggressive and ill-tempered behavior and obstinate and naive nature, Fred Flintstone seems to be accident-prone. He is able to create the biggest confusion, even with the most innocent and mundane action. Fred is mainly a kind and generous man, although he gets mad and angry quite a lot, usually when his immature friend Barney pesters and teases Fred, or even laughs at him by going. Other than that, Fred can have other emotions too. His laugh is "Ho, heh, he, he, he, he". He starts crying in some episodes, like "The Babysitters", when Barney tears up the tickets, in "Dino Disappears", when Dino runs away, and "The House That Fred Built", when Fred discovers that 1,000 bucks down the drain wasn't funny anymore. 'Positive qualities' Despite his apparently anti-social character, Fred's actions are shown to be usually free of any malice. And, although he almost constantly screams and irritates the people around him, Fred proves to be a friendly person; often going out of his way to help someone. Although Fred often bugs Wilma with his immaturity, he proves to be a very caring and loving husband and father. Flintstone is even known to go to great lengths to please his family or owe somebody an apology when he goes too far. Fred is also devoted to his daughter and cares for her more than Wilma herself. He is fatherly and can be overprotective with her at times though. 'Physical appearance' Fred is a stout but handsome caveman with fair skin, black hair, thick black eyebrows and a large nose. He wears a raggedy, deep sky blue necktie and a sleeveless, orange and black-spotted loin cloth with a torn hemline. Occupations and interests Fred is a typical blue-collar worker, who works as a "bronto-crane operator" at Slate Rock and Gravel Company (a.k.a. Rockhead and Quarry Cave Construction Company in the earliest episodes). However, when their children become teenagers, Fred and Barney join the Bedrock police force. Fred and Barney even coached two baseball teams as well. Fred's interests include bowling, playing pool, poker and lounging around the house, and playing golf. At the first two of these, he is very skilled, as seen in one of the episodes where he plays against Wilma's unsuspecting mother. Fred has won championships with his incredible bowling skills. In "Bowling Ballet", he goes so far as to take ballet lessons in order to improve his game which led to his nickname "Twinkletoes". The nickname of "Twinkletoes" stuck with him when Fred attended a local college and became eligible to play on their football team, and it became his call sign. Fred is also an excellent golfer. In "The Golf Champion", he wins the championship only to have Barney repossess the winning trophy cup because Fred is behind in his dues. Fred, like Barney, was also a member of the Loyal Order of Water Buffalos Lodge (named "the Loyal Order of Dinosaurs" in an early episode). Fred also has a serious gambling problem; the mere mention of the word "bet" causes Fred to stammer "bet" over and over again and go on gambling binges. Relationships 'Family' According to The Flintstone Kids (which is non-canon), he is shown to be the son of Ed and Edna Flintstone. In the special, The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special, it is shown that he has a cool cousin from Hollyrock who has a band of his own and not only doesn't use drugs, he is in a "Just Say No" club, eventually inspiring Wilma to start one of her own. The Flintstone family came from "Arkenstone" where they had been engaged in a feud with the "Hatrock" family which had been caused by an ancestor of Fred's making a wisecrack of a Hatrock family portrait ("I don't know what the artist got for doing that painting but he should have gotten life"). In "The Bedrock Hillbillies", the feud is ended when Fred helps rescue a Hatrock baby (and Pebbles) from going over a waterfall only to start up again when Fred makes the very same wisecrack. In "The Hatrocks and the Gruesomes", when the "Hatrock" family visited the Flintstone family and being friends, until when Bug Music was played & the Hatrocks can't stand the Bug Music. The last of the Arkenstone Flintstones was Fred's Great-uncle Zeke Flintstone. Other Flintstone relatives were Giggles Flintstone - a rich eccentric practical joker whose jokes drive Fred into a mad rage; an "Uncle Tex" and his sister "Aunt Jamima". 'Love interests' Fred mainly has been shown to be faithful to his wife, Wilma, but this has not stopped him from pursuing other women. Examples of this include Sharon Stone, his gorgeous secretary in the 1994 film, The Flintstones, who often seduced him in order to distract him while she and his villainous boss, Cliff, framed him for embezzlement. Fred very clearly enjoyed being seduced by the beautiful woman, and was even caught in the middle of a very "intimate" moment with her by his furious wife. Other examples include Maggie, Fred's beautiful co-star in Bedrock's production of A Christmas Carol in A Flintstone Christmas Carol. The two often enjoyed rehearsing their love scene together, which included a passionate kiss. As well as the "Mystery Woman" from The Flintstones: On the Rocks, who was staying at the same resort as Fred and Wilma while the couple was on their second honeymoon, but Fred spent most of his time fantasizing about her. Appearances 'Television shows' * The Flagstones (1959) * The Flintstones (1960–1966) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971–1972) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972–1974) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977–1978) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) * Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–1980) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (known as The Flintstone Frolics) (1980–1982) * The Flintstone Funnies (1982–1984) * The Flintstone Kids (1986–1988) * What a Cartoon! – Dino: Stay Out! (1995) 'Films and specials' * Alice in Wonderland or What's a Nice Kid Like You Doing in a Place Like This? (1966) * The Man Called Flintstone (1966) * The Flintstones on Ice (1973) * Energy: A National Issue (1977) * A Flintstone Christmas (1977) * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) * The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) * Hanna-Barbera Educational Filmstrips (1980) – A Weighty Problem, Fire Alarm, Fire Escape and Driving Guide * The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) * The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1980) * The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Arena Show (1981) * The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) * The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) * The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) * The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special (1988) * A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration: 50 Years of Hanna-Barbera (1989) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) * I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) * Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) * A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) * The Flintstones (1994) * A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) * The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) 'Video games' * The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy * The Flintstones * The Flintstones: Surprise at Dinosaur Peak * The Flintstones: The Treasure of Sierra Madrock * The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas Portrayals 'Television shows, films and specials' * Daws Butler - The Flagstones (1959) * Alan Reed ** The Flintstones (1960–1966) ** The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971–1972) ** The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972–1974) ** Energy: A National Issue (1977) * Henry Corden ** The Man Called Flintstone (1966, singing voice) ** A Flintstone Christmas (1977) ** Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977–1978) ** The Flintstones: Little Big League (1978) ** The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) ** Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (1979) ** Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979–1980) ** The Flintstones' New Neighbors (1980) ** The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone (1980) ** The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (1980) ** The Flintstone Comedy Show (known as The Flintstone Frolics) (1980–1982) ** The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma (1981) ** The Flintstones: Jogging Fever (1981) ** The Flintstone Funnies (1982–1984) ** The Flintstone Kids (1986–1988) ** The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration (1986) ** The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) ** The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) ** I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) ** Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) ** A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) ** A Flintstone Christmas Carol (1994) ** What a Cartoon! – Dino: Stay Out! (1995) ** The Weird Al Show - "Talent Show" (1997) ** The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (2000) * Jeff Bergman - The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) & The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! (2015) 'Other' * John Goodman - The Flintstones (1994) * Mark Addy - The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * James Arnold Taylor - Pebbles Cereal commercials Gallery See also * Flintstones Chewable Vitamins * Pebbles Cereal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Flintstones characters Category:The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show characters Category:I Yabba-Dabba Do! characters Category:The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown! characters